


Miracles do not always come in December

by Kaisooheart



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Jongin | Kai, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, M/M, Married Couple, Mentioned Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Mentioned Oh Sehun, Mpreg, Omega Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Smut, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaisooheart/pseuds/Kaisooheart
Summary: All the people around kyungsoo are having their Christmas and December miracles except him
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	Miracles do not always come in December

**Author's Note:**

> Hello🤗 this is my early Christmas fic  
> I hope you read it and enjoy it 
> 
> Thank you in advance ❤️
> 
> Note: English is not my first language so please forgive my mistakes

Kyungsoo and Jongin have been together for 10 years

Their love story started when they were 16

Jongin was the alpha playboy of the school and he was the breathtaking football team captain

Kyungsoo was an omega who is a one year older than Jongin, he was the school nerd who always wear a thick glasses

Jongin saw kyungsoo for the first time on a football match when kyungsoo older brother's team was playing against Jongin team

That day Jongin's team lost the match because Jongin couldn't focus on the ball. he focused only on the cute boy who was shouting " go seungsoo, go seungsoo"

God he was so adorable and cute.

When Jongin approached him for the first time, of course kyungsoo didn't give him his attention due to Jongin player reputation but Jongin worked hard for a year to get his trust and prove to the older he is seriously in love with him.

So after that year kyungsoo surrendered and they started to date. They dated for 5 years and one valentine night Jongin dropped on one knee and he asked kyungsoo to marry and mate him.

After 2 years from the marriage they decided to try for a baby . And for the past 3 years they tried their best but no baby yet.

The doctors says it's kyungsoo hormones that need to be activated ,so he took many different medicines but nothing worked out.

🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱

It was Christmas eve and they were getting ready to go to the kim house to have a family dinner .

Kyungsoo was looking at the cute pink unicorn dress with fondness when Jongin approached him and hugged him from behind.

" so adorable, sana will love it" said Jongin referring to his niece sana.They bought her a unicorn dress because she loves unicorns .

When they arrived to the kim house Jongin's older brother Junmyeon opened the door for them, his 3 years old daughter sana was balanced on his hip but when she saw kyungsoo she immediately jumped to him.

" uncle soo," she screamed happily.

Kyungsoo picked her from her papa and kissed her fluffy cheeks.

" ya, I'm your blood related uncle. why you don't welcoming me too ?" said Jongin with a pout

They had a nice dinner then they started to open the Christmas gifts.

Sana kissed kyungsoo and Jongin cheeks when she saw her cute dress.

And at the end it was Junmyeon turn to give a present to his husband Sehun. He handed him a big box and inside the box there was a pregnancy test that had a positive sign.

Junmyeon was pregnant with their second child 

Sehun threw the box and rushed to hug and kiss his husband.

All the family congratulated them and everyone was happy for the couple.

" so happy for you hyung, wish you a healthy pregnancy " said kyungsoo with a happy smile after pulling away from hugging Junmyeon 

He was really happy for them but he was so sad for himself.

When he looked around he saw Jongin's mother crying while looking at Jongin in a sad and pity look.

Kyungsoo heart shattered even more.

🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱

It was 2am when Jongin woke up to an empty and cold bed.

Kyungsoo wasn't beside him. He called his husband name but there was no answer. then he went to the living room and looked around. before calling his husband name again he heard a faint cries coming from the nearby room. The room that they decorated 3 years ago to be a nursery.

He opened the door and switched the lights on.

He saw kyungsoo sitting on the floor hugging his knees while looking at the baby crib with wet face and tearful eyes. The sight broke his heart so he approached kyungsoo and asked 

" what are you doing here babe? " 

" it’s Christmas. miracles always come in Christmas. why can't i have my miracle?. why can’t I have just one kid ? . I wouldn't ask for more. just one would be enough "

said kyungsoo with a very sad tone his tears were like a waterfall 

Jongin frowned. then he sat beside him and he embraced him

" let's go sleep"

" let's divorce Jongin" said Kyungsoo instead 

" when will you stop asking me this stupid question, kyungsoo?" answered Jongin furiously because this is not the first time kyungsoo asking him for divorce. he would ask this every time he sees or hears about someone is pregnant. 

" i love you kyungsoo " continued Jongin but this time in a soft tone.

" love is not enough when you can't give the one you love what he wants the most, it will be fruitless"

"don't say our love is fruitless" 

" IT IS.... look at all the loving people how they got a big and warm family. but what about us huh? .....We got nothing but this lonely and cold nursery "

Said kyungsoo with angry tears burning his cheeks.

" divorce me so you could have a family like normal people. please divorce me" kyungsoo continued

" divorce is not a solution kyungsoo. divorce will not erase your love from my heart and it will not undo my mark on your neck" 

" it wouldn't.... but it will give you a family Jongin. I'm tired from the longing for a kid look in your eyes , I'm tired from the negative pregnancy tests that makes me feel like I'm the biggest failure, and I'm so so so tired of the useless medicines that are doing nothing but hurting my body. I'm so tired of everything " 

Jongin sighed then he took Kyungsoo hands in his and said 

" yes kyungsoo i do longing for a kid, but not any kid. i want your baby that could have your eyes, your lips and beautiful smile or maybe your cute nose. This is the baby that I'm longing for.”

" and i can't give you that "

“ then i don't want any" Said Jongin and he tried to hug kyungsoo but the older avoided him.

Jongin sighed again and got up.

" don't stay here for too long and come back to sleep the bed is cold without you" said Jongin and he was about to open the door but he stopped when kyungsoo spoke

" i will stop taking my pills and I will stop going to the doctors" 

Jongin didn't answer and he went back to their bedroom

🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱

Kyungsoo didn't just stop taking his medicine and going to his doctor but also he started to deny Jongin. whenever Jongin trying to touch him he would refuse.

At first Jongin tried to be understanding and he gave kyungsoo his space, but after 2 months Jongin snapped.

Kyungsoo was freshly showered and he smelled so good. Jongin missed him so much. so when kyungsoo climbed the bed , Jongin started to kiss him.

" you smell so good babe" he kissed kyungsoo mark

"it's the shampoo" said kyungsoo coldly

"but you are so sweet, I want to eat you" Jongin tried to flirt with him then he started to suck on the neck but kyungsoo pulled away immediately. he took his pillow and got up from the bed.

Jongin blinked then asked " where are you going? “

" to sleep in the living room "

Jongin got up from the bed angrily 

" kyungsoo, come back here and stop denying me. Don't make me use my alpha authority on you" Said Jongin in deep and firm voice

Kyungsoo turned around with a frown 

"what now, you’re going to force me to get in bed with you" 

" i will. if you don't stop this stupid game" 

They stared at each other for a second then kyungsoo said 

" I don't desire you anymore" 

Jongin gasped

" do you have to go this far and say you don't desire me kyungsoo?" 

Kyungsoo heart dropped when he saw the hurt look in Jongin eyes and his bottom lip started to shaking, a lonely tear dropped down his eye but he stayed silent.

Jongin approached him and held his shoulders and looked at him in the eyes.

" do you really mean it kyungsoo? , you really don't want me anymore? "

Kyungsoo lowered his head and shook it as no 

Then Jongin cupped his face and made him look at him.

" i love you kyungsoo. please" his voice was so soft and filled with love that mixed with desperation.

" i know you love me and it hurts me every time i think how your love for me is holding you back from having the family that you are dreaming about it" said Kyungsoo with a shaking voice.

"you're my family kyungsoo. I need nothing but you. please please my love i need you" said Jongin and he was so close to kyungsoo face 

" i want you soo" and he kissed kyungsoo. 

the pillow fell from kyungsoo hand and this time he didn't hold back he kissed Jongin back and let the alpha pick him up and laid him down on their bed.

They kissed for a good 10 minutes.

“ how could you prevent me from having you for this long ,soo? ” panted Jongin 

Kyungsoo smiled with his red lips and said while caressing Jongin hair 

“ i was denying my self too when i was denying you .. I missed you madly.. And it was torture to hold back form kissing you and surrender to your touches .. I just wanted to make you get tired from me and leaving me “ kyungsoo voice now changed into a sad tone 

“ I would never ever leave you kyungsoo. Didn’t I prove you enough how much i love you ? “

“ you did “ answered the omega then he sealed their lips in a pationat kiss 

Jongin moved from kyungsoo mouth to his neck and mark he lapped at the mark making kyungsoo moan in need.

He moved his hands and started to unbutton kyungsoo pajama shirt to exposing his milky chest he kissed kyungsoo jawline then he kissed his way to kyungsoo chest and nipples. biting and sucking them and making kyungsoo panting hardly .

Jongin sat up and he started to take kyungsoo pajama pants off and undress himself too.

Then Kyungsoo pushed him to make him lay on the bed 

“ I need you in my mouth first “ said the omega making Jongin groan

“ yes , fuck. I missed being sucked off by your sinful mouth baby “ 

Kyungsoo stroke the hard and thick dick of his alpha then he kissed the head before putting it inside his warm mouth and started to suck.

Jongin eyes rolled to the back of his head and he cursed 

“ fuck , fuck , fuck .. this is so fucking good “

Kyungsoo popped his head up and down and he hollowed his cheeks around the dick. Jongin was so close so he grabbed kyungsoo hair gently to make him pull out.

“ you’re so gorgeous my omega“ said Jongin and kissed kyungsoo wet and red lips 

He flipped kyungsoo and made him sleep on his back and opened his legs widely 

He kissed kyungsoo knees then he kissed and sucked at the inner thighs that was covered with the omega slick.

then he squeezed kyungsoo ass cheeks and slapped them to make them juggle before parting them to look at kyungsoo pink hole that was oozing with his slick

Jongin dived down and started to lick the omega slick.

“ fuck , so delicious “ said Jongin and Kyungsoo moaned in pleaser.

He ate and tongued his husband hungrily and when he felt him clinging so tightly on his tongue he knew kyungsoo was close so he pulled his tongue and replaced it with his hard rock dick and started to move 

Kyungsoo screamed “ fuckkkkkkk , alpha. i missed the feeling of you in me, filling me up so good “ 

Jongin thrusted deliciously inside him and made him a mess. After awhile he pulled kyungsoo up and made him sit on his lap.

“ oh god ... you’re so deep in me “ said kyungsoo while wrapping his hands around jongin neck 

Jongin was thrusting up into kyungsoo and kyungsoo was moving down on Jongin’s dick.

They hold each other tightly and kissed messily, until they were so close.

suddenly Jongin wrapped his hands around the omega thighs and carried him then he got up from the bed while he was still inside kyungsoo.

He pined kyungsoo against the wall that they were hanging their wedding pictures on it , and he started to thrust again but this time faster and harder till he brought them together to the edge 

Kyungsoo splash his cum on Jongin chest , while jongin nut was still coming and filling kyungsoo with the white seed.

🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱

When Jongin woke up, his husband wasn't beside him so he went to look for him. he found him making breakfast at the kitchen.

He smiled and approached him he wrapped his hands around kyungsoo slim waist and he kissed the omega neck

"good morning love" said Jongin 

" morning, i made omlit and some pancakes " said kyungsoo with a smile 

They ate breakfast and Jongin was extremely happy. 

After finishing eating Jongin offered to wash the dishes and after washing them and when he was drying his hands kyungsoo started to speak 

" i actually filed for divorce last week so you will receive the papers soon...And I'm going to move out to my parents house starting from today"

" W... What?" Jongin said with a small voice he was so shocked

" i want divorce and this is final" 

“ What about last night kyungsoo? didn't mean anything to you? "

Kyungsoo swallowed 

" It was everything to me. but i can't be selfish anymore. I'm holding you back from being a father. So being without you is better than being with you while i know how much you want something i can't give it to you "

🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱

Kyungsoo was standing beside his room window that viewing his parents garden. 

he was watching his brother seungsoo and his family they were sitting in the Doh garden, seungsoo was cutting apples and feeding his son and his wife they were laughing happily and that made kyungsoo smile with a bleeding heart.

He heard a knock on his door so he wiped his tears and said 

" come in" 

his mom entered with a tray full with his favorite food.

" soo, please eat something you didn't eat since morning" 

" I'm not hungry" 

" yes you're my love, please son for me" she begged

She set the tray on the nightstand and she approached him. she cupped his face and thumbed away his tears when she saw them falling.

" you didn't eat anything since morning. and you didn't stop crying since he left" 

She said referring to Jongin 

Kyungsoo has been staying at his parents house for a month and some days now , he sent Jongin the divorce papers but Jongin refused to sign them, so he came today begging kyungsoo to stop this and to come back home but kyungsoo of course refused. 

🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱

The next day Kyungsoo was in a good mood so he told his mother he will go shopping instead of her.

He bought the list that his mother wrote and he bought some strawberry milk. 

he doesn't know why he suddenly started to love and craving for milk with strawberry flavor, he lived his whole life loving only plain milk.

When he passed by the pregnancy alley 

Kyungsoo stared at the pregnancy tests his heart started to beat so fast and his breath quicken 

He felt the need to buy these tests for the last time so he could sign the divorce paper in peace even if it's going to hurt him so bad.

He took 5 different brands of pregnancy test.

Kyungsoo set the alarm and waited for 10 minutes.

He knows this was in vain.

When the alarm rang he went to the bathroom sink to check the stickes with a beating and frightened heart . When saw the results of the 5 stickes he fell on the ground crying his heart out .

After awhile he called his mother

"MOM, MOM MOM “ he shoted

His mother came hurriedly

" what soo ? what's wrong? “ her face was painted with worry 

“ Look “ said Kyungsoo and he pointed at the sink.

She walked to the sink and when she saw the pregnancy tests she gasped

" kyungsoo!? They.. They’re...

" they're positive, all of them positive .......am i pregnant? “ He asked with a shaking voice 

" i think so.... “ 

“ NO, no it's impossible. I'm not.. I even stopped taking my pills 3 months ago “ 

" but It's impossible the 5 of them are wrong" his mother said 

Kyungsoo just cried he didn't know what to do or feel. His mother took his hands 

" kyungsoo calm down. Let's go to see a doctor to make sure. ok? " 

🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱

When Jongin got back home exhausted from a tiring day at work, he saw kyungsoo sitting in their living room.

He felt happy at first but then he frowned.

" hi" kyungsoo greeted him

Jongin didn't greet him back instead he said 

" If you're here to convince me to sign the stupid papers, then you're wasting your time I'm not going to di....”

" I'm pregnant"

".. vorce you... You what" Jongin felt a shiver run down his whole body and his eyes widened.

" pregnant" repeat kyungsoo and walked closer to Jongin 

Jongin swallowed " Come again" 

" I’m pregnant" they are so close now

" you're not joking right? “ asked Jongin with a small voice 

“ No, I’m dead serious. it's 5 weeks old......look this is the blood results and these are the positive tests “

Kyungsoo handed Jongin a paper bag that has all the pregnancy tests

Jongin saw the 5 positive pregnancy sticks and his eyes started to drop tears he couldn’t control his emotions he just cried 

" how ? “

“You want me to tell you how you got me pregnant ? “ Said kyungsoo in a teasing tone

" no, you know what I mean.. “

" i don't know too, i told the doctor i stopped taking my hormones pills 3 months ago. He said maybe the medicine finally kicked in or my body has a big shock that made my hormones activated without the help of the pills "

Jongin nodded his head. His eyes were so puffy and the tears didn't stop falling.

" say it again kyungsoo please, say you're pregnant. i want to hear it from you"

" I'm pregnant Jongin with our baby, our pup"

Jongin smile with his crying face and he kissed kyungsoo lips

" this means you will stop sending me the fucked up divorce papers right ? “

Kyungsoo laughed" yes, i will stop "

" my love for you is beyond this world kyungsoo, you're the best thing in my entire life.......Beside this little one here " he put his hand on kyungsoo flat stomach

" i will never give up on you my beautiful omega " he kissed kyungsoo again then he bended down and kissed kyungsoo flat stomach.

" thank you for coming to us in the time we needed you the most. please grow up healthy inside papa. we'll wait for you to come to us and hold you with love "

🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱

The pregnancy journey was a beautiful experience for both of them.

They waited for this experience for too long. It was fun, sweet and emotional just like the day they discover the gender of the baby which was a boy andthe day when their boy kicked for the first time, it was a happy and emotional time 

They fought and laughed a lot when they were choosing the baby name . And it was so close to kyungsoo birth date when they agreed to name him Raeon

the day their son born it was another story.

Kyungsoo was in so much pain he struggled to keep his legs apart but Jongin was beside him comforting him and whispering sweet words and promises. telling him that their son is going to be in their warm embrace so soon 

Then the doctor called Jongin for help telling him to hold kyungsoo legs and Jongin did what the doctor told him after a few pushes from kyungsoo, Jongin said 

" i can see the head is coming. kyungsoo our raeon is almost here. come on love push" he encouraged his husband 

Jongin words gave kyungsoo a big strength so he pushed so hard and the baby's head came out then the rest of the body 

" he is here. Our long waited baby is here kyungsoo " said Jongin with a proud smile and his tears were streaming down him eyes.

then a nurse passed him a medical scissor to cut the cord and it was a precious moment when he cut the cord that was connecting his son with his husband.

Then the nurse took their now crying son to clean him up then she handed him to Jongin.

Jongin kissed his son forehead then he put him on kyungsoo chest 

" hello my sunshine I'm papa" said kyungsoo with a tired smile and some tears dropped down his eyes.

the nurse took the baby boy again to do the medical examination .And they cleaned kyungsoo too and they took him to his room. Kyungsoo slept for a good 2 hours and when he woke up he saw Jongin standing beside the baby crib

" is he awake? " he asked 

Jongin turned immediately to look at him. he smiled and walked to him.

" no he is still sleeping" said Jongin and he kissed kyungsoo lips " you did wonderful job there, thank you for giving me a healthy and beautiful baby boy" 

They smiled at each other and they kissed.

The next day was a busy day because the whole family visited them. 

Jongin mother cried while holding her grandson then she thanked kyungsoo for bearing a lot to give her a wonderful grandson like raeon.

👶🏻👶🏻👶🏻👶🏻👶🏻👶🏻👶🏻👶🏻👶🏻👶🏻

Epilogue 

Jongin was feeding the four years old raeon 

“ come on raeon, open your mouth “

“ I don’t like the egg it’s not well done , I want papa to boil it for me “

“ I’m sorry superman, papa is sleeping right now so you have to eat what I made and I promise you I will do my best next time ok ? “

“ I don’t want “ said raeon and he truned his head away 

“ If you finished your breakfast I will buy you an ice cream “ Jongin promised 

When raeon heard ice cream he finished his egg and he made a face when he swallowed it 

Jongin giggled and said while ruffling raeon hair 

“ My good boy “

“ good morning “ then kyungsoo came he approached his son and kissed his head then he walked closer to Jongin 

“ oh babe , good morning ” said Jongin and he kissed kyungsoo 

“ did the girls wake you up “ asked jongin referring to their 1 year old twin daughters rahee and ramee . After raeon they didn’t expect to have another baby but their girls were another miracle that they had after two years from raeon born. They were so surprised but beyond happy. 

“ no they are still sleeping, which is weird their feeding time it’s supposed to be 2 hours ago “

“ well, they did woke up and your super hero alpha which is ME ,fed them and changed their diapers then i put them to sleep again “

Kyungsoo smiled then he wrapped his hands on Jongin neck 

“ you’re the perfect alpha and husband that I could ask for “ he kissed jongin 

“ I love you “

“Love you too”said Jongin 

“ Raeon love papa and appa “ said raeon and they laughed at their son cuteness 

Then they heard a crying coming from the nursery kyungsoo sighed with a smile and said 

“ I think the girls love us all too “ then he went to check on their daughters.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Miracles are exist they're everywhere. they could come in December or any time we really really need it, even if we lost hope. they would come to us to light our lives and erase our dark and sad days. 

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank everyone who read my fic and made it till here. 🥰
> 
> I wrote this story in 2 days, it’s inspired by my cousin condition. she couldn’t have kids for 7 years then miracles started to light her life and now she is a mama for 3 beautiful girls


End file.
